The Data Analysis and Data Management Core (DADM) is essential to provide a coordinated, central source of expertise and resources for the design and implementation of research projects and analysis of data. The Core will provide data analysis and input into the design of studies, develop and propose creative solutions to challenging problems, and ensure coordination among individual projects and investigators. In addition, the Core Director will serve on the executive committee, in order to provide input in a number of TTURC-wide initiatives (e.g., selection of pilot projects). The specific aims of the core include: 1) Collaborate with Project Directors to develop and select for each project appropriate research designs, measurement tools, and statistical methodologies for data analysis. 2) Develop and implement appropriate standardized instruments for data collection, optimized for batch data entry using a system that we will introduce in this renewal. 3) Maintain, operate, and provide user support for shared database and computing resources, including: a) a common, general-purpose subject tracking system; b) a daily backup system that provides secure, long-term storage of all project databases; and c) an error tracking system to further improve productivity and database monitoring prior to 'database lock' for analysis. 4) Ensure a uniform standard of data quality across projects by developing systems to check data rigorously for errors, and to report probable errors to appropriate project- specific staff. 5) Produce detailed documentation for all master data files and data elements. 6) Review and participate in the writing of abstracts, meeting presentations, and manuscripts. 7) Conduct biostatistical methodologic research that pertains to issues arising during our design and analysis of TTURC efforts.